


Five more minutes.

by hmmmaybenot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmmaybenot/pseuds/hmmmaybenot
Summary: Akashi is super busy and Furihata super misses him.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 224





	Five more minutes.

Furihata Kouki is not a spontaneous person. He usually thinks long and hard before making decisions. Sometimes too long and too hard, especially if it’s something big and risky (and involves not-so-little money).

Like going to Kyoto to surprise his boyfriend, Akashi Seijuurou, for example. 

Big and risky (and not cheap). There’s a possibility Akashi is not available or he’ll end up bothering him. This is the kind of thing that his usual self would be thinking over and over before doing (or not doing), and yet here he is, sitting in the bullet train, fifteen minutes away from his destination.

Furihata hasn’t seen Akashi for almost two months. Sure they talk frequently, but it’s never enough. Akashi is so busy these days to the point he often forgets to call or reply to Furihata’s texts. And when Furihata is the one calling him, he would apologize after ten minutes because something needed to be taken care of, and he must cut the conversation short. He then promised he would call again later, which sometimes he didn’t do in the end. And then he would apologize again the next time they talk, and.. repeat. Until it became a habit, a pattern.

Which makes Furihata sad, honestly.

They’re both in their third year now and Furihata _understands_. He is busy. Akashi is also busy. But it’s like, Akashi is busy _non-stop_ and, and.. is he even thinking about Furihata these days? Or is Furihata no longer relevant? Is it selfish to want your boyfriend to pay more attention to you? These grim thoughts are making Furihata sick to his stomach. 

He knows he would be doomed if he keeps thinking like that, so without much consideration, he purchased a bullet train ticket to Kyoto first thing in the morning. It doesn’t matter what Akashi thinks. It doesn’t matter if his presence ends up bothering him. It doesn’t matter if Akashi sends him back to Tokyo immediately because “it’s not the right time to meet”. Furihata misses Akashi terribly and wants to see him no matter what.

This spontaneous decision already takes him this far and he will go through with it.

* * *

Since it’s Saturday, Furihata’s first destination is the Akashi’s mansion. Akashi is usually home on weekends. He has a feeling that his boyfriend stays at the dorm today though, since the last time they talked, Akashi had specifically told him that he hadn’t been home much lately because of schoolwork.

But it doesn’t hurt to check the house first. Once he arrives, he immediately asks through the intercom.

“Good morning. This is Furihata Kouki, Seijuurou’s er.. friend.” _Yeah right. _“Is Seijuurou home?”

There’s some crackling noise before the voice of- what Furihata assumes is- the butler comes through. “Seijuurou-sama is not here. Hasn’t been for a while.”

Right. Just as predicted.

He excuses himself then, and continues his journey to the Rakuzan dorm.

* * *

When Furihata arrives at the dorm, there’s not much activity around. Well, some students are playing football but that’s about it. He navigates through the area with ease, since he’s been there a couple of times. Not long after, he reaches Akashi’s room.

Furihata takes a deep breath, preparing himself. He doesn’t know how Akashi will react about this surprise visit. He just hopes it’s not going to be _too bad_.

And so, he knocks.

He waits for a moment. When he receives no answer, he knocks again, harder.

“Yeah?” A faint sound comes from the other side. Furihata smiles a little. It’s always comforting, hearing that voice. Next, he hears some shuffling, a lock being turned, then the door opens.

There he is, the person he wants to see the most, standing before him. Furihata’s heart skips with joy. It’s been so long.

Akashi blinks and furrows his brows. He looks so confused. “Kouki? Why are you here?”

Furihata’s heart drops a little. Now that he comes to his senses, he finally takes a look at Akashi’s appearances. He looks so.. tired. Ruffled pajamas, messy bedhead, dark circles under his eyes. It’s obvious he’s been sleeping. That is, until Furihata so rudely interrupted him.

Furihata bows his head in shame. _How selfish of him._

“Hello.” He greeted Akashi awkwardly, offering a weak smile.

Suddenly, Akashi gasps, his eyes wide. “Are we- are we supposed to meet today? Did I forget again? Oh God, I’m-”

Furihata holds Akashi’s arm immediately. An attempt to calm him down. “No. No, no. It’s a surprise visit. You don’t forget anything.”

Akashi stares at him and Furihata lets him go. None of them speaks for a minute.

Furihata is the first to break the silence. “I just.. want to see you,” he says weakly, his hand scratching his cheek on reflex, a nervous habit. “I um.. miss you.” He ends with an awkward chuckle.

He sees Akashi still staring at him with a blank expression. It’s pretty funny actually, but he is beginning to wonder if the surprise visit really is too much for Akashi.

Maybe it’s best to leave now, so Akashi can continue his rest.

Furihata moves his hand slowly to touch Akashi’s face and traces his dark circles. “Go back to sleep. I’ll see you again some other time.”

When Furihata is about to retreat, Akashi holds his wrist and pulls him into the room.. and into his arms. Furihata faintly heard the sound of a door closing but he is otherwise busy filling his senses with everything Akashi. Akashi places his head on the crook of his neck and Furihata can smell him. It’s wonderful and comforting. It always is, even when Akashi clearly just woke up and hasn’t showered yet.

Akashi holds Furihata tighter, as if he’d just come to a realization that Furihata is really here, with him, in the flesh.

“Sorry, I just.. I thought this was all a dream,” there’s a low chuckle, “I miss you too, Kouki.” He says, his voice barely a whisper.

But Furihata hears it, and that’s enough. He smiles, and buries his head deeper, kissing Akashi’s neck softly. “Five more minutes,” he murmurs.

“Huh?” Akashi steps back slightly to look at his face. “What do you mean?”

“I just interrupted your much-needed rest. Let me hug you for five more minutes, then I’ll go home.” Furihata answers, a bit sheepish.

Akashi looks at his boyfriend like he’d just grown another head. “What kind of nonsense- Kouki, how long have you been here again?”

“About an hour or so, I think,” Furihata says, furrowing his brows.

“Kouki, it’s illegal to leave Kyoto after just an hour,” Akashi tells him seriously.

Furihata blinks.. then he laughs. That’s so absurd. He decides to play along though. “Oh no, is it the law?”

“Yes, it is. And I hate to see my boyfriend going to prison because of this.”

“It’s that bad, huh?” Furihata shudders like he is seriously thinking about that possibility.

Akashi chuckles and kisses his nose. “Yes, therefore you should stay. Also, you’re terrible at acting scared.”

Furihata pouts and Akashi embraces him again, fulfilling his request of five minutes hug. “Have you eaten?” Furihata asks, moving his head just a bit to see Akashi’s face. Akashi shakes his head. “What do you want to eat?”

“Mmm.. pizza? It’s been a while.” Akashi says absentmindedly.

Furihata beams, already pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Got it.”

* * *

They end up eating pizza on the floor, occupying the small space. Furihata doesn’t mind though, since it actually feels more intimate this way. They talk, well, mainly it’s Akashi who does the talking and Furihata listens. Akashi tells him that the reason he is so busy lately it’s because of his father, who started giving him company-related work to prepare him for taking over the business one day. Which he understands, but _god it’s so exhausting._ Furihata continues to listen, rubbing his back once in a while as a gesture of comfort.

At one point, they move to Akashi’s bed, cuddling, while Akashi continues his rant, pouring everything but this time, in a more comfortable position. Furihata can see Akashi has been holding a lot in, and now he wishes he came sooner, even if it’s just to _listen. _He is grateful though, nonetheless, that this visit seems to help Akashi unwind. He looks more relaxed and more at ease. He can’t help but thank his past self for choosing the perfect moment to make a good spontaneous decision.

* * *

Furihata opens his eyes and comes face to face with Akashi who looks at him in amusement. 

_Huh?_

“It seems that you’re also very tired.” Akashi chuckles.

Furihata blushes. Did he fall asleep? It looks like that, and he probably did when Akashi was still talking. That’s really rude of him. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles.

Akashi shakes his head and kisses his forehead. “There’s no need to apologize Kouki, I fell asleep not long after you, and it’s honestly one of the best sleep I’ve had since.. well, the last time I slept with you..” Akashi winks, his tone teasing.

Furihata sputters. The last time they slept together, they weren’t just ‘sleeping’. Some other activities occurred and.. _okay let’s not think about that._

Akashi sits up then, and reaches for his laptop from his desk. “Excuse me for a moment, I need to take care of something real quick.” He opens his laptop and starts typing.

Furihata takes it as a cue for him to finally leave, even though he is sure Akashi never intends it to be taken that way.

He clears his throat. “I’ve been in Kyoto for about ten hours now, is it safe for me to leave now? No longer illegal, is it?” He asks, referring to their earlier joke.

Akashi looks at him, he looks a bit disappointed with himself, but Furihata grins, telling him silently that he understands.

Akashi smiles weakly and nods. “Yes, it’s safe now. I’ll take you to the train station.” He puts aside his laptop and about to stand when Furihata pulls him into a kiss.

“There’s no need, Sei,” Furihata says, and kisses him again, a bit longer this time. When he pulls back, he smiles widely, “I love you,” he chuckles a bit when he sees Akashi looking at him wide-eyed. And Furihata gets it. It’s rare for him to be the one who initiated their kiss. Akashi’s reaction is always fun to see though. Furihata is still amused when he retreats to grab his jacket “Good luck on your wo- _ah!_”

Furihata doesn’t exactly know what just happened, but he suddenly finds himself on Akashi’s lap, his face so close to Akashi’s own. “Do you really think I’ll let you go after _that_?” Akashi says slowly, his gaze intense.

Furihata’s heart starts to beat in a not-so-normal speed at the sudden intensity. And it beats even quicker once Akashi’s lips touch his. Furihata closes his eyes on reflex when the lips start to move, putting steady pressure repeatedly. Furihata responds in kind, holding Akashi’s head so it doesn’t hit the wall behind him if Furihata accidentally pushes him with too much force. This attentive gesture seems to fuel Akashi on, now he starts biting Furihata’s bottom lip gently to open his mouth, and when he does, Akashi doesn’t hesitate to shove his tongue inside. Furihata lets Akashi explores his mouth for a while before he finally does the same, all the while scratching Akashi’s head, to give him more pleasure. He knows Akashi loves it when he does that.

They separated for a while, catching their breath. Akashi’s face is flushed, and he looks so incredibly sexy like this. Which is probably the complete opposite of his own. He can almost imagine it. His face, obviously redder than Akashi, breathing ragged and coughing. His reactions when it comes to physical intimacy are never as graceful, nor as attractive as his boyfriend’s. It used to be enough to make him feel down, to make him wish he is just a bit _more, _so it’s finally fair to Akashi. But Akashi is always.. _he always-_

“It’s illegal to look this sexy, Kouki,” Akashi says, his voice hoarse.

_-says something like that._ And it never fails to make Furihata’s heart flutter. He is _enough_. Well according to Akashi, he is more than enough. He is Akashi’s everything. And he tries to always remember that, so the time he uses to feel down can be used to feel grateful instead.

Akashi kisses him again, arranging his legs so now Furihata is straddling him. His hands that were resting on Furihata’s waist is now moving under Furihata’s shirt, caressing his spine up and down.

Furihata shivers under the touch and retreats a bit. “Sei, don’t you have work to do?” He asks softly.

Akashi hums, now moving his nose to nuzzle Furihata’s neck. “It’s your fault.” And then without warning, begins to suck on the pulse point.

Furihata gasps. “_Ah- _Sei, wait-”

Akashi’s phone rings suddenly, cutting off whatever Furihata is about to say. Furihata flinches and about to back off completely, like he was just being caught doing something inappropriate (which, in a way, is true), but Akashi holds him in place, not letting him move an inch. He grabs his phone and answers it calmly, like he was in a normal situation and not in the middle of making out session.

“Yes, father?”

Furihata feels like someone just poured ice-cold water all over his body.

_Holy hell, it’s his father._

“Yes? Okay, I’ll be there.” Akashi ends the conversation and puts his phone down, he looks back at Furihata as if that phone call was nothing and sighs. “My father needs me home.”

“Right,” Furihata says, not sure how else he is supposed to respond to that.

They stay silent for a while. And Furihata is the first to break the silence again.

“Er.. I really need to leave now, I think.”

Akashi holds him tighter. “Five more minutes.” He mumbles.

Furihata can only chuckle. “That sounds awfully familiar.”

Akashi chuckles too. He moves to kiss Furihata’s jaw. “I’ll finish my work as soon as possible. Then, I’ll come to you.”

Furihata beams at that. “Is that a promise?” And Akashi nods.

* * *

They stay close for a while after that, probably a little bit more than five minutes, before finally standing up to prepare their leave. Also, Furihata agrees to Akashi’s offer to take him to the train station in the end.

“Thank you for coming here, Kouki. I appreciate it a lot.” Akashi says, giving Furihata his discarded jacket.

“You’re welcome!” Furihata responds cheerfully, taking the jacket from Akashi’s hand, which he doesn’t let go. Furihata is confused. He looks at Akashi to ask him what’s wrong when he finds Akashi is standing too close to him, once again. _When did he move?_

Akashi bends his head slightly. “And thank you for giving me the motivation to finish my work earlier so I can do.. you.” He whispers in Furihata’s ear.

Furihata blinks and blushes hard once he gets what Akashi’s words mean, and proceeds to pinch his more than amused boyfriend in the arm. “Pervert!”

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548470/chapters/51369190) for the sequel


End file.
